In the Castle of Despair
In the Castle of Despair is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirteenth case of the season as well the thirteenth case overall. It is featured as the second case set in the The Tudor Era district of Parinaita. Plot The Team arrives in a courtyard of a castle, thinking they were in the Medieval era, they got out and was confronted by a very angry knight, demanding answers about who they were. He then saw Richard and was confused because they thought he died the day before. Richard took much offend in this. It then hit the team that they were in the first days of the Tudor Era. The team then heard a scream from the Kitchen. They rush there, leaving the Knight confused. When they got there, they found the body of, Castle cook, Ada Wells. A quick check confirmed that this was Amy Wells and Helen Hall-Elber's ancestor. They got to work and filed the King's Adviser, John Morton, Knight of the Land, Henry Lineo, and they also got a shock when a princess called Jane Tudor admitted to seeing the victim, but a quick look at the timeline confirmed that Jane wasn't meant to be real in this timeline. While trying to figure out the puzzle of Jane and how the impossible princess was a thing. They got news from John that the King wanted to fight Richard the 3rd and "Finish the job!". Richard agreed to the challenge and went to Henry Tudor. Who greeted him and also demanded answers as to why he was alive. Richard told him everything that the team already knew, from the last case, and Henry still seemed confused about but seemed happy and excidet about the furute, he then demanded that the team show him this "Travelling ship". After declining, the king was disappointed but let's the team carry on with their investigation while him, Richard and Edward talked. They found another clue that pointed them time traveller and 25th century woman, Kiwi Kindson, After talking to her, they went back to castle Kitchen and recapped, but was interrupted by John wanting to arrest the team for corrupting the king's mind with "Sinful" thought. They somehow convinced John that they won't the ones who corrupted the king's mind. After finding the clues they needed, they arrested Kiwi Kidson for the murder of Ada Wells. When they talked to her about the murder, she, at first, refused the allegations made towards her. The team revealed all the information they had on her and proved that she was the killer. She then gave up trying to lie and told the truth, but the truth was worse then the lies she tried to tell. She revealed that she was part of the New Parinaita police force from the year 4019. She revealed that she was in the Elizabethan era earlier that day investigate some weird space energy before finding out that her time machine had vanished into thin air. When the team asked her how she got there, she showed a "one time travel token". She then cried revealing that all of her team also vanished when they travelled to different points in time, she then had to sound the alarm, she knew that the time machine come to places where a "Break in time" happened, she had to murder Ada to find out who took her time machine. She then pulled out a futuristic looking gun and pointed it at the commissioner and told the team that THEY were under arrest for taking her "Time and Space Time Machine from the Future", or T.S.T.M.F.F, and forced them to get into the time machine to be tried in her time zone! When in the time machine, Kiwi called the chief of her police force. She reported that she found the people that took the time machine. A few minutes later, the chief of the New Parinaita Police force, Knox Ties, arrived and asked the team what was going on. They explained their problems to Knox about them being stuck in time. Knox told them they they should have asked for the time machine and not just take it. But, as he was too busy to tell them off. He told them to find the plans of travel for their next trip. At that point, Kiwi reported that Jane was outside wishing to talk with the player. The team went to look for the travel plans and found some faded plans in the throne room. They recovered the writing on the plans and then send it to Rupert, who confirmed that the chief planned on heading to the middle of the Tudor era, The thanked him and returned the plans to Knox, who told them to finish their work and then come back. They went to see Jane, who was worried out of her mind. She told the team that she saw someone dropping a metal object in the courtyard. They thanked her for the information and went to the courtyard, they found a chest, which they opened, and they found a strange metal triangle which 4 holes in the corners, They send it to Jessica, who reported that it was from a place called "The Hall of Knights". They chose to talk with Henry about it. But that turned out to be a dead end because he knew nothing about the "Hall of Knights". The team thanked him for his help and returned to the time machine. Back at the airship, Knox listens to what the player had to say about this Hall of Knights, Samuel then interrupted, thinking it was something to do with the middle of the Tudor era and that it must be something to do with the castle of King Henry the VIII. They then started the time machine and headed there, hoping to learn more about the "Hall of Knights". Summary Victim *'Ada Wells' (Found Poisoned in the Castle Kitchens Murder weapon *'Death cap Mushrooms' Killer *'Kiwi Kindson' Suspects Henry-Lineo_suspect.png|Henry Lineo Jane_complete.png|Jane Tudor John_Morton_3.png|John Morton King_2.png|Henry Tudor Kiwi_2.png|Kiwi Kindson Quasi-suspect ChiefNPPF.png|Knox Ties Killer's Profile *The killer Can Joust *The killer is from Yorkshire *The killer reads Medieval Poetry *The killer wears green *The killer Is a female Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Castle Kitchens (Clues: Victim's body, Basket, Faded Letter; Victim Identified: Ada Wells) *Examine Faded Letter (Result: King's Adviser orders) *Check who the King's Adviser is (Result: Match; New suspect: John Morton) *Speak to John Morton about the murder (New Crime Scene; Castle Courtyard) *Investigate Castle Courtyard (Clues: Wrapped Gift, Suit of Armour) *Examine Wrapped Gift (Result: Small Wine Bottle; New suspect: Jane Tudor) *Ask the Impossible Princess, Jane Tudor, about the Wine bottle. *Examine Suit of Armour (Result: Name found; New suspect: Henry Lineo) *Question Henry about the Victim. *Examine Basket (Result: Mushrooms) *Analyse Mushrooms (09:00:00; Murder Weapon found: Death Cap Mushrooms; Attribute: The killer is from Yorkshire) *Analyse Victim's body (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer can Joust) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *New suspect: Henry Tudor VII *Go with Richard to Henry for the sword fight (Profile Update: Henry Can Joust; New crime scene: Throne Room) *Investigate Throne Room (Clues: Torn Book) *Examine Torn Book (Result: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book (Result: "10 uses for killer mushrooms!") *Analyse "10 uses for killer mushrooms!" (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads Medieval Poetry; New crime scene: Grass Area) *Investigate Grass area (Clues: Future tech, Locked Handbook, Broken object) *Examine Future tech (Result: Error message) *Analyse Future tech (09:00:00; New suspect: Kiwi Kindson) *Ask Kiwi about why she's in the Tudor Era (Profile Updated: Kiwi is from Yorkshire and reads Medieval Poetry) *Examine Locked Handbook (Result: Faded page) *Examine Faded Pages (Result: Angry writing about the victim) *Question Jane about her true feelings for the victim (Jane is from Yorkshire and reads Medieval Poetry) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Knighting Sword) *Ask Henry Lineo about the broken sword (Profile Updated: Henry is from Yorkshire, reads Medieval Poetry and can Joust) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Convince John that the team didn't "Corrupt" the king's mind (Profile Updated: John reads Medieval Poetry; New crime scene: Pots and Pans) *Investigate Pots and Pans (Clues: Notebook, "History of the Tudors" book) *Examine Notebook (Result: Threatening messages to the victim) *Examine Handwriting (Result: Handwriting match) *Speak to the king about threatening the victim (Profile Updated: King Henry reads Medieval Poetry and can Joust, Jane can Joust) *Examine "History of the Tudors" (Result: Faded page) *Examine faded message (Result: Warning) *Analyse Warning (09:00:00) *Get answers about the real reason for Kiwi being in the past (Profile Updated: Kiwi can Joust) *Investigate King's Throne (Clues: paper, Broken object) *Examine Paper (Result: Small hairs) *Analyse small hairs (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a female) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Unknown Tudor weapon) *Analyse Tudor Weapon (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Green) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto Misplaced in Time (2/7) (No stars) Misplaced in Time (2/7) *Talk to Knox about the problems the team faces (Available at the beginning of Misplaced in Time; Reward: Futuristic outfit) *Investigate Throne room (Prerequisite: Knox's interrogation; Clue: Faded plans) *Examine Faded plans (Result: Plans of travel) *Analyse plans of travel (09:00:00) *See if the King will let us take the plans (reward: 20,000 coins) *Give the plans back to Knox. *See what is worrying Jane (Prerequisite: Knox's interrogation) *Investigate Castle Courtyard (Clue: Old Chest) *Examine Chest (Result: Metal Triangle) *Analyse Metal Triangle (09:00:00) *Question Henry Lineo about the "Hall of Knights" (Reward: Burgers) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:The Tudor Era